FIG. 1 shows a prior art wireless network that includes access points 120, 122, 124, 126. The access points 120, 122, 124, 126 are wire connected to a wired network 110, which can be connected to the internet 100. A client device 150 initiates a wireless connection to one of the access points 120, 122, 124, 126 by broadcasting a probe request. As shown, the probe request can be received by multiple access points 120, 122, 124, 126. The access points that receive the probe request respond with a probe response. Based on the probe responses, the client device selects one of the access points to associate with, providing the client device 150 with wireless access to the wireless network 110.
If the client device 150 is located proximate to many access points, the client device 150 can receive many probe responses. In addition to adding data traffic to the available transmission channel, the existence of many probe response can confuse the client device 150. Additionally, wireless connections are subject to environmental conditions that make the connections less reliable than wired connections. As a result, client devices may not do a very good job at selecting which access point to associate with. That is, the client device may select an access point that provides an inferior wireless connection as compared to another available access point.
The client device may base its selection to some extent upon the signal strengths of probe responses received from the access points. This strength, however, only reflects the quality of the wireless connection directed towards the client device. The strength does not necessarily provide an accurate indication of the quality of the wireless connection directed from the client device to the access point.
It is desirable to have an apparatus and method for suppressing probe responses of a wireless network, and allow a client device to improve access point selections.